RX-0［N］ Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn
|image=Bnashee_Front.jpg;Front Banshee_Back.jpg;Rear Banshee_Norn_-_NT-D_Mode.jpg;Destroy Mode |transformable=No |production=Prototype |specialized=Full-PsycoFrame |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |namesake=Banshee |designation=RX-0N |OfficialName=Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn |archetype=RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee~V |oftheline= |first=0096 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn~6 |mechdesigner=Hajime Katoki |manufacturer=Anaheim Electronics~Augusta Newtype Lab |operator=Vist Foundation, |pilot=Riddhe Marcenas |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in chest |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=19.7~Unicorn Mode, 21.7~Destroy Mode |sensorrange=28600 |length= |width= |weight=48.8 |emptyweight=27.3 |armor=Gundarium Alloy |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=4520 |propRocketThrusters=185380 |armaments=2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun 4 x Beam Saber~2 on forearms; 2 in backpack, usable in Destroy Mode only *2 x Beam Tonfa |SpecEquip=Newtype-Destroyer (NT-D) System |OptionalEquip=Beam Magnum *Revolving Launcher **Beam Jitte **BOP Missile **MGaAP Armed Armor DE *I-Field Generator *Mega Cannon Armed Armor XC |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The RX-0N Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (aka Banshee Norn) is an upgraded variant of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee that appears in the OVA version of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. The unit is piloted by Riddhe Marcenas. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Banshee Norn is an upgraded armament version of the Banshee, assigned to Londo Bell pilot Riddhe Marcenas. Rather than that of a Unicorn, the Banshee's motif is that of a lion, illustrated with gold accents on the forehead, a golden collar to signify a lion's mane, and a much more elaborate horn/V-fin. The unit itself remains unchanged from the upgrades, with only the Armed Armors BS and VN replaced by two other new equipment, the Armed Armor DE and Armed Armor XC. The Banshee Norn's primary ranged weapon is a modified Beam Magnum that has a new attachment, the Revolving Launcher. Its psychoframe emits a golden-orange glow when the NT-D is activated, giving it the nickname "psychoflame". During the NT-D Mode, the Armed Armor XC opens and flips up, giving the Banshee Norn a lion-like look. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A basic armament found on many Federation mobile suits. While essentially ineffectual against mobile suit armor, they are useful in intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. ;*Beam Magnum :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, mirroring the output of large mega-particle cannons. Normally, It functions like an ordinary beam rifle, but utilizes a special E-cap magazine mechanism to produce mega-particle cannon yield at the expense of an entire E-cap battery. Spare E-Pacs can be stored on the rear skirt. :;*Revolving Launcher ::A new attachment added to Banshee's Beam Magnum in a manner reminiscent of the original Gundam's Super Napalm. Each barrel houses a different ammo type for the Revolving Launcher. A spare launcher can be stored on the rear skirt. ::;*Beam Jitte :::A Beam Jitte is attached to the Banshee Norn's Revolving Launcher. Essentially a beam bayonet, it is designed to catch enemy beam sabers, allowing the pilot to quickly counter when there is no time to draw out his main beam saber, or used when the Banshee Norn is in a tight situation when it lost its Beam Sabers. ::;*BOP Missile ::;*MGaAP :::Grenade launcher that fires four armor-piercing grenades that can be set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. The grenades are moderately powerful self-propelling explosives that can deal significant damage to a mobile suit or battleship, but are particularly effective against machines with heavy defenses against beam weapons. ;*Beam Saber :The Banshee is equipped with a total of four beams sabers, two on the forearms and two in the backpack. In Unicorn mode, the MS only has access to the two forearm mounted beam sabers. In Destroy Mode, the other two beam sabers flip out from the backpack, allowing the MS access to all four sabers. :;*Beam Tonfa ::The forearm mounted beam sabers can flip over and be used directly, in this form, they are known as beam tonfa. This mechanism is a modified version of the Sinanju Stein's. ;*Armed Armor DE :The normal I-field equipped shield used by the Unicorn Gundam with additional parts containing a propulsion system and a mega cannon. It is similar to Shield Boosters that were used in the Gryps Conflict, and can be used as a makeshift melee weapon with significant reach. The Banshee Norn can achieve speeds comparable to a Base Jabber by mounting the Armed Armor DE on the Armed Armor XC. ;*Armed Armor XC :A backpack unit that serves the purpose of improving the affinity between pilot and machine. It also improves overall generator output. Special Equipment & Features ;*Newtype-Destroyer System History Note: Much of the Unicorn Gundam Banshee Norn's history can be found on Riddhe Marcenas's page. Picture Gallery Unicorn Norn Details.jpg|Front & Rear View of the Banshee Norn RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam Banshee Norn.jpg|Front image and caption of the RX-0N RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam Banshee Norn NT-D.jpg|Front image and caption of the RX-0N NT-D RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam Banshee Norn Front and Back.jpg|Front and back images of the Banshee Norn RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam Banshee Norn Front and Back DE.jpg|Banshee Norn Front and Back with Armed Armor DE mounted on back asdwf.jpg|Banshee Norn appear in trailer 6 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Unicorn Mode).jpg|1/144 HGUC Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn (Unicorn Mode) Boxart GundamUCep6 - BansheeNornHG.jpg|Gundam UC Ep. 6 - Banshee Norn Mode 10214076k.jpg|Gundam UC Ep. 6 - Banshee Norn Mode Banshee Norn NT-D with Armed Armor DE Front View.png|Banshee Norn NT-D Variation front view with Armed Armor DE Banshee Norn NT-D with Armed Armor DE Rear View.png|Banshee Norn NT-D Variation rear view with armed armor DE Banshee Norn NT-D DE Rear View without Armed Armor DE.png|Banshee Norn NT-D Variation rear view without Armed Armor DE HG Unicorn Banshee Destroy Mode Boxart.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam Banshee Norn (Destroy Mode) Boxart Notes *In Irish and Scottish mythology, the ''Banshee'' is a "fairy woman" whose mournful wail heralds an imminent death. *The "Norn" is an extinct North Germanic language. Norn also refers to any one of a number of female beings in Norse mythology who rule over the fates of gods and men, similar to the Moirai of Greek mythology. *The Banshee is based on The Lion from The Lady and the Unicorn. *The Banshee Norn bears a lot of similarities to the protagonist of the video game Final Fantasy VIII, Squall Leonhart. Both have a strong Lion motif, and have a dominant black color scheme. Also, the Norn's Beam Magnum, Revolver Launcher, and Beam Jitte weapon combination has a resemblance to Squall's weapon, the famed Gunblade. References External Links *RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn on Gundam-Unicorn.net *RX-0(N) Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Norn on MAHQ ja:RX-0 ユニコーンガンダム2号機・バンシィ